


Peter's Pack

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adria Arjona as Josie (OFC), Gen, If You're Anti-Peter Hale Then This Fic Is NOT For You, Not Everyone Who Previously Died Is Dead, beta!Peter Hale, terrible!McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #15 "That was a perfect example of how not to do things.""A were-dragon?!" Liam exclaims in a panic. "What.. how?!"Peter smirks and walks around to Josie's side, gesturing to a livid Erica as Boyd goes to help her up. "That was a perfect example of how not to do things." Everyone's gaze darts between Peter and the were-dragon. "She's quite protective in case you haven't noticed," he chuckles. "Doesn't like anyone bad mouthing her pack. Wouldn't even let me come alone when I told her where I was going for the weekend."





	Peter's Pack

Josie's glaring up at the tall apartment building, it's bland concrete appearance doing nothing to quell her simmering annoyance. "Do we really have to go up there?" She mutters. "This pack hasn't had any contact with you for over two years and now they have the audacity to demand you show up and help them?"

"Careful, sweetheart, you're emitting smoke from your nostrils again." Peter chuckles as Josie turns her glare on him, huffing twice and emitting smoke rings directly in his direction before getting herself under control. The twenty-six year old was quite a surprise to him when he was wandering around Europe, she being the only American he had willingly encountered when he smelled her earthy and spicy scent. Since then, they'd been joined at the hip. "Now come on. Paste on that pretty smile of yours and lets go see what the puppies want. If we can help them, we'll be cryptic about it until someone starts a fight and then make them beg for their information."

"You're an asshole," she deadpans. "But you're my asshole." Then taking a deep breath, her gaze turns back to the building before she exhales loudly. "Lets just get this over with."

The two exit the vehicle, only to walk side-by-side into the building. The ride up in the elevator is a little tense, more so on Josie than on Peter, and the werewolf has a chuckle over the fact that Josie's claws keep elongating every other second. She eventually curls her fingers into fists and waits for Peter to exit the elevator before following after him once they hit the top level.

Peter slides open the metal loft door, he sauntering in where the gathered pack stare on at him in annoyance and trepidation. Josie's heard enough about this pack to know that the three at a table laden with books are Stiles, Lydia and Mason. The two equally scowling individuals can only be Derek and Malia, and the one girl who keeps casting nervous glances between everyone can only be Kira Yukimura. There's one individual who looks like he rather be anywhere but there, and the blonde at his side is smirking while filing her nails- Boyd and Erica. Then there's Scott McCall who is flanked by both Liam and Isaac, and his girlfriend Allison who looks like she's itching to grab the crossbow that's a few feet away from her.

"Well isn't this an enthusiastic welcome," Peter drawls. "I'm quite offended."

"If you expected confetti and a parade, you're clearly more delusional than we all thought," Stiles scoffs.

Peter smirks, but doesn't reply.

"We didn't invite you here to play nice, Peter," Scott says. "There's a new monster wreaking havoc, and unfortunately you're the only one we know that has a lot of supernatural knowledge. You owe us."

Josie bristles at the alpha's nonchalance. "He doesn't owe you  _anything_."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Derek's gaze turns from his uncle to Josie without so much as a blink. "I don't remember inviting you."

"I'm the one keeping Peter from being too much of a dickhead to you. Did you want him to come in here and wait until half this pack was dead before getting any answers?"

"You take away all my fun," Peter mockingly pouts.

Allison steps forward then, her right hand coming out from behind her thigh and zapping an electric baton. "We were prepared to make him talk."

Peter growls and tenses, but it's Josie who suddenly goes from about a three to a twenty-three on a scale of one to ten for being pissed off. "So what?" She snarls. "You were going to torture him into submission? Zap him until he gave you whatever information you children can so easily look up for yourselves?"

Erica rolls her eyes and sets down her nail file. "It's  _Peter_. It's not like he wouldn't get off on the back and forth."

Josie hisses now, the back of her hands rippling into scales as her fingernails elongate into talons. "What the hell is wrong with this pack? I thought you didn't torture people?!"

"It's Peter. He's a murderer."

The quip comes from Lydia and Josie narrows her eyes at the redhead. "I'll let that comment slide from you from because I know what he did and I don't approve of how he went about it. There were other ways to make a banshee come into her powers." Peter sighs, but Josie ignores him. "As for the rest of you, what did you expect to come from a man who went through what Peter did?"

"Can you blame a man for going out of his mind with grief after he was forced to listen as his family burned alive? Can you blame him for not healing when his apparent only living relatives abandoned him in a hospital where the hunters could have returned to finish the job instead of transferring him to a hospital near them?" Her blazing gaze lands on Derek. "No, you can't blame him because Peter only went rogue after his pack abandoned him. So before anyone starts pointing fingers, you should all take a look around because Peter's not the only one at fault here."

Josie's heaving at the end of her rant and everyone startles when Peter starts to slow clap. Half the pack roll their eyes him. "Well said, pussycat."

"Shut up, Peter."

"It doesn't matter," Scott eventually pipes up. "Peter's only here because the severity of the situation called for it. We don't trust him and I'm sure he doesn't trust us. We were prepared to do whatever it was necessary to get the answers out of him."

Josie sneers at him. "True Alpha my ass. Peter's not part of this pack. Hell, he's not even part of this town anymore. No one or anything should demand his presence. You should learn to respect your elders if you want honest cooperation."

Allison snorts. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Josie's narrowed gaze lands back on the huntress. "Careful, little Argent. Your aunt Kate's sociopath's tendencies are shining through." Allison's grin falls and she takes a threatening step forward, only for Scott to grab her by the shoulder. "Kill any innocent children lately?"

Someone snarls and Josie immediately reacts when she sees Erica stand and shift. Blazing yellow eyes zero in on Josie, and Josie hisses in return.

Quickly and faster than any shifter they've ever seen, Josie's body is engulfed by an aura of flames. Stiles squawks in surprise as he pushes back from the table and scrambles up to his feet, babbling about another hellhound, but Peter smugly stays mum. An aura of wings and a tail unfurl behind Josie- her wings whipping out to the sides and whipping up air as if they were tangible things- and the head of a reptilian creature appears above her very own head.

Teeth elongate and sharpen, brown eyes turn slitted red and yellow, and she screeches in a spine-tingling manner. Like Kira's kitsune aura, Josie's aura is that of a  _dragon_.

Erica lunges with a roar and Josie bends her knees into a slight crouch. Mid-leap, Erica is caught by talons digging into her chest and Josie sends the blonde sailing backwards with a mighty snarling shove. The she-wolf lands in a heap well across the room and the McCall pack start to band together against the threat.

"A were-dragon?!" Liam exclaims in a panic. "What.. how?!"

Peter smirks and walks around to Josie's side, gesturing to a livid Erica as Boyd goes to help her up. " **That was a perfect example of how not to do things**." Everyone's gaze darts between Peter and the were-dragon. "She's quite protective in case you haven't noticed," he chuckles. "Doesn't like anyone bad mouthing her pack. Wouldn't even let me come alone when I told her where I was going for the weekend."

"Y-You? And her?" Mason stammers. "Just her?"

Peter flashes the boy a charming smile. "Well I've tried to recruit her brother since he's a full blooded dragon, but he always refuses me."

"Full blooded? Then what is she?!" Liam asks, shocked as he points to a still shifted Josie.

At being addressed, Josie screeches. But this time, her screech is angled towards the ceiling. And in return, the building shakes ominously.

The McCall pack tense, even going as far as to huddle together in fear when a heart stopping roar resonates from above- the roar being at least twenty times louder than any alpha's.

"Ah," Peter mockingly muses. "That would be Sawyer. The one who keeps refusing my invitation." Then staring at Josie's side profile, Peter growls lowly and Josie starts to slowly shift back to her human form. "I knew I felt your brother following us. He mustn't be as against becoming pack as he wants me to believe if I can feel the bond."

"He's all stubborn pride," Josie growls, never taking her eyes off the still speechless pack.

Looking at them, Peter rolls his eyes before sauntering over to the table full of books. "If I were any of you, I'd carefully think about how you go about asking for my help in the future. If you demand it, I will refuse and I won't care who all dies." Lydia immediately vacates her spot, glaring at Peter, but Mason surprisingly retakes his seat. Peter finds a book and opens it, already skimming the pages. " I only came this once to show you I'm not alone as you thought I was. I'm not at risk of becoming an Omega who's desperate enough to bend to Scotty's every demand on the hopes of keeping my mind. I have a pack- a pack that respects me. Maybe you all should learn to do the same less you piss off the half- dragon and her full blooded dragon brother."

Nothing is said after that, everyone keeping their distance from Peter and the were-dragon. There's a moment when Josie has to go to the window and have an interesting conversation with her brother through chirps and hisses, but other than that Peter feels some form of contentment in knowing his nephew and the puppies won't underestimate him ever again.


End file.
